User blog:ShutUpNavi/Test
The following is a test page for the Interloper War era Twili Kingdom. Most of the post is based off of in-universe information mixed with my (ShutUpNavi's) worldbuilding headcanon. As such it should not be considered "canon" at this current time, although this information may become so once Interloper War Season 3 is under way. Twili Kingdom The Twili Kingdom is a nation located on the Holodrumian continent, across the Western Ocean southwest of Hyrule. It is the homeland of the Twili race before they were banished to the Twilight Realm following the Interloper War. The Twili Kingdom is unique for being covered in a magical element known as Duskshard Mineral. The dusk keeps the land shrouded in shadow and has the side effect of transforming normal Humans into Twili over long periods of time. The Twili Kingdom is officially a constitutional monarchy with the King acting as a figurehead. By law most of the political power rests in a democraticly elected parliament with a prime minister acting as head of state. However the Imperial Twili Army under the leadership of Lord Grem has the right to invalidate any civilian made laws it sees fit, rendering the Kingdom a military dictatorship in all but name. History Pre-History The history of the Twili Kingdom stretches back over 2000 years near the start of the After Demise Calendar. Much of this early history has been lost over the millennia and few even amoung the Twili know of their true history. Nevertheless it can be said that the history of the Twili begin in the immediate aftermath of the ancient Demon War. After the sealing of Demise at the Battle of the Sealed Grounds the Ma were nearly driven to extinction. To escape his destruction one of the highest ranking Demon Lords fled the Hyrulean Continent for the unexplored wildlands across the Western Ocean. The Demon, who's name history has forgotten, arrived in this land to find the continent inhabited by primitive Human tribes. Lacking the magical or technological capabilitys of the Hylian's, the Demon Lord set out to conquer the unprepared land. In a conflict only known as the Forgotten War the Demon and his Ma drones captured huge swaths of territory. However the Ma Hoard was eventually defeated with the Demon Lord killed by an unknown young man. With his final breath, the Demon cursed the soil within the cave where he died. The remains of the Ma poisoned the land with a mineral called Duskshard, while the remains of the Ma's mind and psyche became the Dusk Realm (also known as "The Warp"). Over the following centurys the influence of the dusk spread far and wide. Slowly the sun overhead began to dim while the land became permanently shrouded in darkness and clouds. Even more dramatic then its effect on the landscape the Human's living in the affected region became twisted and deformed. Transforming into beings of darkness with greyish-blue skin these former Humans were shuned by their brethren who lived outside the land of shadow. They became known by a number of derogatory names, such as the Shadow Beasts, the Dark Interlopers, and the Twilight People. Eventually the moniker of "Twilight People" became widespread enough that it was adopted by the race it was ment to insult and was shortened to just "Twili". Geography Little is known to Hyrulean's about the landscape of the Twili Kingdom. Government & Politics Culture Category:Blog posts